The present invention relates to a case or container for sticks of pasty cosmetic, pharmaceutical or like products.
There are known cases for lipsticks for instance which comprise a mechanism mainly including an outer tubular casing comprising an inner helical threading co-operating with an inner tubular casing mounted inside of this outer casing and in which is sliding a cup supporting the lipstick, so as to entail the axial displacement of the cup through relative rotation of both casings. This mechanism is generally fastened in a removable or final manner with the lower portion (or base) of the inner casing onto a base of generally tubular form and comprising a bottom wall.
This fastening connection is carried out in a known fashion through the medium of a funnel provided in in a bottom wall of the base of the inner casing, on which is tightly fitted a tubular fitting part made fast to the said base. Now this kind of fastening exhibits many inconveniences due in particular to difficulties of positioning of the mechanism when the bases of the "lipsticks" are of square or hexagonal shapes, to the lack of behaviour of the whole and above all to the appearence of cracks in the base of the inner casing due to the existence of substantial radial stresses. Moreover the achieved locking in rotation is not always satisfactory especially in the case of use of fatty products.
Furthermore there is also known a kind of fastening of the aforesaid inner casing onto the base through non-tight fitting of the aforesaid funnel upon the aforesaid tubular fitting part of the base. The latter is then provided on its upper circumference with cogging dogs allowing the funnel of the inner casing to be retained between these same dogs and a weight placed in the bottom wall of the said base. The interlocking in rotation of both parts is then provided through the agency of cogs referred to as "clutch teeth" formed on the upper circumference of the funnel co-operating with the lower surface of the said dogs. Now this solution does not allow to obtain a sufficient quality of blocking in rotation.